Nagi Sagara
Nagi Sagara '(凪 宗浩治, ''Sagara Nagi) is an exiled Shinigami who lives in Hama Town and works under Jikan Rasen. After attempting to assault the Ninth Division Captain, Shiro Kujo during a failed Coup d'etat, where he was captured and had his sentencing handed to him by the Central 46. During the sentencing he issued volatile threats and hateful words, but due to his actions, he was sentenced to the World of the Living. Partnered with his friend Reiki Kuzunoha, he assists Jikan in finding talented fighters as well as continuing his training. Attending Ryusei High School, he was on vacation with Reiki during the Incident at Ryusei. He has a heated rivalry with Haruki Satonaka, due to Haruki's apparent success with the opposite sex. Appearance Nagi is an adrogynous man and thus has suitors of both sexes. He is known for his waist-length golden hair as it seems to shine brillantly, even in dark areas. His eyes are of a deep maroon-red color and he has one long lower eyelash on both eyes. His usually attire consists of a white shirt with tan long sleeved shirt place under it. His bottoms are usually a red hakama, and a pair of white sandals that he takes great pride in, due to them being a gift from Jikan himself. Personality When one encounters him for the first time, he appears to be extremely shy and gentle who stands at odds with actual fighting. In truth, this reserved and quiet personality is just a ruse that he uses to make those around him feel secure and to hide his true nature. He has the mindset of that of a sadistic psychopath so twisted that he begins drool profusely upon witnessing the suffering of others. Quick to be angered and easily annoyed, Nagi is hot-headed and often tends to overreact to certain things. Something of a sadist, he is not above enjoying a good fight, and he often attacks his opponents in a very brutal fashion. He seems to thoroughly enjoy violence, as he toys with his opponents and fights with no regards for the safety of others. Despite his wild and battle-hungry attitude, he does have a sense of honor and respects strength and determination. He also appears to be against the idea of needless killing, having opted to leave defenseless shinigami alone as they posed no real threat or challenge to him. History Synopsis Power And Abilities '''Anger-Based Spiritual Energy: Flight Capabilities: Using his spiritual energy as a focus, Nagi is capable of manifesting a pair of wings he can use for flight or generate dust particles for assisting in the use of his zanpakuto. They may also be used to protect from rear attacks or detach and re-grow for quick getaways, Zanpakuto Isamashi (勇ましい, Brave): is the name of Nagi's zanpakuto. In its sealed state it takes the form of a standard katana with a brown hilt and a chain with a star at the end hanging from the bottom. [[Shikai|'Shikai']]: Released with the command "Charge", Isamashi tranforms into an elongated spear with khakkhara properties. Shikai Special Ability: Unknown